


Blood Lust

by sp00kworm



Series: Dark Tales of The Nameless Ghouls [1]
Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost B.C., Ghost BC
Genre: Demon AU, Gen, Ghouls are not human, Gore, Horror, Human Consumption, Murder, Religious Cults, Religious Themes, pseudo-cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: A Sister walks into a Ritual that none outside of the inner circles is allowed to witness. Horrified by the sight she flees from the Church and the Clergy. The chiming of the church bells behind her  with the howling of Papa Emeritus III's Ghouls signals her doom.





	Blood Lust

Darkness surrounded the Sister as she fled, her veil falling from her head as trees scrapped at her body, entangling twigs in her clothes and hair as she ran. Gnarled trees reached for her in the darkness and she slipped between small shrubs and trunks before ducking under the ancient roots of the oldest trees in the woods and resting against the huge trunk. She panted, her breathing hoarse and panicked from crying and terror. Twisting, she gazed into the shadowed darkness of the woods, digging her chipped red painted finger nails into the bark beneath her as her wide eyes saw nothing but the black dots at the edge of her vision swimming like bizarre apparitions. Panting she pressed her spine further into the tree and reached up to cover her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks again. Hiccupping and panting she pushed off the trunk and scuttled beneath more twisted roots, her robes dragging decaying leaves and collecting dirt as she huffed and squeezed between a log and more roots. She heard the toll of the Church bell in the distance and whimpered as her dress caught and tore up the leg. Frustrated she tore the material, leaving the black fabric wrapped around the thorns as she continued running, her chest heaving as she ducked close to another tree and waited. A wolf howled at the bright moon overhead and she swallowed, watching the clouds reveal the full moon. Bathed in moonlight she crawled beneath another fallen log and ran onwards.

Wolves howled at the cloudy night sky and the Sister huddled closer to herself under a set of tight linked roots of an upturned tree. Shivering, she felt her teeth begin to click. The heels of her shoes had snapped off and she threw them off some distance back under a thicket of sharp thorny bushes. Resounding howls sounded in the air, and the Sister felt her cheeks grow wet again at the guttural savage noises on the wind. The wolves quietened as the cries of something darker took over, vicious hissing like snarling that was almost ear piercing. The Sister whimpered and hugged her knees as the howling intensified. She knew what she had done, and she knew that punishment. Betraying the Clergy, breaking the laws of the church. She hadn’t meant to walk in, she hadn’t wanted to see what she had saw. Her body shook with terror as she remembered the sight, the gnashing teeth, the ripping flesh, Papa’s maniacal grin as he watched his Ghouls tear into the restrained man. She’d ran from the chapel and through into the gardens as Papa’s cackling followed her.  
“Sister you know you are not allowed in these halls!” His teasing voice had haunted her as she broke through the tree line, the church bell ringing behind her drowning out Papa’s laughter in her mind.

Hissing sounded from behind her. The Sister froze, clamping her hand over mouth as she heard another chorus of calls. They were too close, she had waited too long under the roots, and now they were on her tail. She felt tears roll over her finger as she heard grumbling behind her and sniffing. Holding her breath, she waited, the Ghoul sniffing around again before walking further away from behind the roots. The Sister scrambled out from her hiding place and dragged herself up onto her feet before glancing around and running once more. She heard the Ghoul snarl and give chase, shoes thumping behind her as she twisted and turned through trees and the underbrush, leaves and twigs further entangling themselves in her hair. The thumping behind her grew closer and she screamed and cried, a thorn scratching her forehead, blood beading against the cut, as she ducked under some low vines. The scent of blood on the wind caused a chorus of cries once more and she sobbed, her eyes stinging with fat tears as she rounded another trunk and skidded before tumbling to the side in her torn tights. The lycra ripped open exposing her feet as she rolled down into a ditch. Heart racing with adrenaline, she didn’t feel the slices in her skin caused by the tumble and was up again racing for the cover of the trees, her feet slapping against the cool hard earth. Ducking beneath a low branch she turned and slammed into another mass.

The Sister screeched as she was launched off her feet and fell hard against a stone, her palm slicing open against it as she collapsed, her dirty cheeks stained with tears. Her robes tangled around her legs as she crawled backwards. A shadowy form stood by the tree, white guitar grasped in its claws as bright fire red eyes looked at her beaten body. Needle like teeth were revealed as the Ghoul’s black shadowy face grinned, the mask that would usually cover a Ghoul’s face tucked inside the creature’s sash. Short curling black horns reached backwards slightly over the creature’s head and it watched her pant against the ground. The grin turned upwards as the Ghoul howled a great joyous cry into the sky. The Ghoul that had been chasing her sounded behind her, feet coming to a halt just behind her back. Dazed and petrified she glanced upwards to see a panting Water Ghoul, bright blue eyes gazing down at her with the same shadow coloured, blurring face. Their faces were moving, blurring and reforming around large orbs that were glued to her form. Hissing sounded from the shadows of the forest at the other Ghouls joined them. 

The purple eyed Aether Ghoul manifested in a swirl of smoke, leaning against a tree as it tittered to the fire Ghoul, head tilting curiously at the beaten body of the Sister. Silver rings glinted around black clawed fingers as it pushed away from the bark. The Earth Ghoul crawled from between the trees, skittering along the forest floor on all fours before jerking and jumping up, bright green eyes swirling with the colour of mud. He stuck out his long, pointed tongue to reveal a mix of mud and blood, before hissing and sucking the black muscle back into his mouth to taste the life source. He grumbled with glee and scratched black clawed hands against his robes, jaws stretching wide. The Air Ghoul appeared last, cold wind blowing the leaves around as he stepped out of the tree line, arms tucked behind his back. White glowing eyes regarded the weeping Sister with a regal look as she heard him crack the joints in his fingers. Her shoulders shook violently as she wailed into the wilting grass, her fists balling in the fabric of her robes as she looked around the group of demonic creatures and into their powerful eyes.  
“Please…” She cried harder, her words blubbering, “I did not mean to…I did not mean to see!” She shook her head, her knotted sweaty hair falling over her face. The Ghouls muttered to one another, strange garbled noises on the wind, and looked at one another, mirage like forms twitching.

Fire hissed and launched himself forwards at a leaping run, claws shredding down the guitar as he snarled. Strumming the electric guitar, he made a garbled noise that sounded like laughter as the Sister recoiled, crawling back on her hands away from the twanging noises of the unplugged guitar. Her chest heaved as more small tears rolled down her face. Fire grumbled before placing the instrument aside and crouching down to look the girl in the eyes, teeth beginning to drip with thick saliva as he held her face tenderly in black hands. She whimpered as the remanence of the Ghoul’s last victim were stained across the sharp pointed teeth. Pink spittle, coloured with the last of the man’s blood, clung between the Ghoul’s jaws as he leaned forwards and grumbled again, sniffing her neck hissing, “Sister.” the word slurred and heavy.  
“Please…Please.” She whimpered again, clutching at the Grucifix around her neck like a life line. Soft words of the unholy one’s prayer passed over her lips and the Fire Ghoul flashed teeth again before claws sliced through the rosary around her neck. Black beads were sent scattering across the frozen soil and the Sister sobbed loudly, clutching the Grucifix between her palms, the empty wire dangling from her fingers. She shook with the cold, her teeth clattering together noisily in the Ghoul’s ears. 

Aether strode towards the Sister and knelt next to her before carefully prying away her Grucifix with clawed hands. He held it up to the moon and watched the bland metal glint before tossing it away into the dead leaves. The Sister reached out a grasping hand and gasped as the necklace was tossed far away from her.  
“Ghouleh…Ghouleh…” The Aether Ghoul mocked leaning forwards to lick a stripe from her shoulder to chin. Leathery tails snapped around the Ghouls as they crowded closer, tittering and grumbling as they scented the blood in the air. The Sister squealed as she was pulled backwards by the Water Ghoul, each of his brothers taking care to pin her to the cold ground. She kicked out and caught the Air Ghoul in the jaw with her bare foot. Air’s blurred head snapped to the side with the blow and he growled, lips peeling back and jaw shifting to open a wide tooth filled maw. The Sister began to struggle in earnest then, chipped finger nails trying to rip into toughened Ghoul hide and feet kicking at the Air Ghoul’s chest. Her legs were pinned to the floor with a chirp from the Earth Ghoul, tree roots snaking up out of the ground, wrapping around her ankles and pinning them down. Crying she looked up at the Water Ghoul with pleading eyes full of more tears. The Ghoul only tilted his head and smiled down at her with a mouth full of gnashing teeth.

Spit dripped onto her form from the masses of hungry mouths around her and the Sister sobbed, turning her head away and closing her eyes as she felt slick pointed tongues lick along her skin and claws tear away strips of fabric. The Air Ghoul by her legs tore her skirt free and ran a hand up towards her neck, over her stomach and chest, clawing dragging red lines into her skin, before holding her trachea gently and tilting his head. Wide eyes looked at him with fright as he siphoned the air from her lungs. Her chest spasmed and fluttered as she tried to take a breath, chocking on nothing. Her face bled to red and then purple, her eyes blinking rapidly as the last of her oxygen was used to scramble and scratch at Air’s hands. She fell silent, her eyes rolling back as her hands fell to her sides, her mouth twitching with words that were never spoken. The Ghouls felt and heard her heart stutter in her chest, the rushing of her blood pausing in her veins. The Earth Ghoul hummed before opening the blood vessels in her neck.

The Sister’s face twitched as her neck was cut from ear to ear, blood gushing out of the cut as her heart finally began to halt. Earth pushed his fingers into his mouth and licked the blood from them before diving in for the neck muscle. Needle like teeth sliced into the Sister’s trachea and the Ghoul grunted, clamping his jaws tight before tearing his head backwards, hands pushing against the corpse as the tough cartilage and ligaments tore free. A garbled noise left the woman as her airways were exposed and Air let his influence over the air around the corpse drop. Earth tore at the chunk of neck, his claws tugging at the flesh to rip small pieces free. The other Ghoul’s smelling the pooling blood flew into a frenzy. Water shoved his way around the Earth Ghoul and growled as he stuck his claws into the girl’s belly, dragging it open with a rough jagged movement. The stink had not set in and Water plunged both hands into the mass of organs before pulling two fists full of intestines free. His pointed tongue rolled out of his mouth as he licked the clear mucus sacs off the dripping guts, purring like a cat before taking a bite, the contents spilling out in a slew of stinking mass. Water tittered and set to emptying them through the slice. Air left the girl’s legs and walked around to her head, where the Earth Ghouls was still tearing chunks from her neck and sat on his knees. Carefully, he picked up her head and gently placed it in his lap, looking at her pretty youthful face. Her head was barely attached to her body and he ran his fingers over her cheeks before looking into her glassy hazel eyes. Mumbling to himself he held out a finger before pushing the claw into the side of her eye and curling it under the squishy organ. The eye popped out easily and he leaned down and sliced the optic nerve with his teeth before placing the eye into his mouth. He repeated the process with the other.

Aether and Fire growled at one another by the legs of the Sister, tails snapping viciously back and forth as they tensed to launch at one another, eyes burning bright. Fire howled, horns ablaze, fingers burning with small licking flames as the Aether Ghoul siphoned the energy away, shadows curling under his knees. Aether growled and snapped, raking his claws across the Fire Ghoul’s cheek with a great slap. Fire howled again and twitched before curling himself over his own leg, tongue licking at the wounds on his cheek as he dug his claws into the corpse’s thigh and growled, small flames bursting from his mouth, smoke curling from his nose. The skin under his hands began to singe and Aether grumbled before tearing his own chunks from the woman’s right calf. Mouth dripping with blood he dug his fingers into her knee and grabbed hold of the tendons before pulling them out of the flesh as though they were cheese wires. Fire messily ripped back the skin and chirped before chewing through the flesh with vicious bites, blood spurting up his cheeks as he chewed grisly pieces of meat. 

The haunting tune of a song sounded as the Ghouls consumed the flesh and spirit of the runaway Sister and their Papa appeared in the tree line, mitre and pressed robes immaculate. His clawed hands unfolded from the arms of his robes as he drew closer, mismatched eyes looking at the carnage and blood-soaked earth as a small peaceful smile spread across his lips. Walking towards the crazed creatures he chuckled and placed his hands atop Aether’s and Fire’s heads. The creatures paused in their eating, chewed pieces of flesh falling from their mouths as they gazed up at their leader. The other Ghouls followed suit and looked to their leader, dropping their food before clasping bloodied hands together in front of their chests.  
“For what we have received, may the lord make us truly thankful.” A hushed ‘nemA’ chorused around and Papa grinned as his creatures opened their glowing eyes, watching him for their next command.  
“Leave nothing of her my Ghouls. Her flesh will pay for her sins.” The Ghouls howled a chorus and tore new chunks from the corpse as their Papa walked away, humming the unholy ones prayer, his purple papal robes swishing behind him.


End file.
